Cuando las ilusiones explotan
by Thxzein
Summary: Pequeños relatos de la ship conformada por Katsuki y Camie, con temáticas distintas para la semana BakuCamie 2018.
1. Día 1

**Primeras impresiones. **

.

Utsushimi Camie ladeó un tanto la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar al supermercado, estaba segura, al cien por ciento que se trataba de él, ese cabello desordenado y su estilo fuera de moda lo reconocería donde fuera. Se mordió el labio inferior ¿sería buena idea saludarlo? No se veían hace mucho tiempo y tampoco es que fueran tan amigos, pero algo en ella la incitaba en ir y saludarlo.

Ya que.

En el pasillo de productos de higiene lo encontró. Katsuki estaba viendo con detenimiento los cepillos dentales, ya era costumbre comprar cada día un nuevo cepillo dental debido a su brusco uso para aniquilar los jodidos gérmenes que osaban invadir su boca. La chica sintió un cosquilleo extraño cuando lo vio, se había vuelto más apuesto y más alto. Agradecía mentalmente los genes de sus padres porque vaya, en verdad Katsuki había sido bendecido en apariencia. Recordó involuntariamente cuando se conocieron y la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue similar a ese momento.

Si tan solo su personalidad no fuera la de un ogro come niños, pensó.

—¡Hola, Bakugou cuánto tiempo!

—¿¡Ah!? —exclamó al escuchar la suave voz de Camie. Giró su vista hacia ella y la miró de pies a cabeza— ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Vaya, es verdad que no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo pero no tienes porqué fingir que no me conoces —sonrió, al ver como Bakugou no cambiaba su expresión molesta sus hombros bajaron con decepción— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

—Deberías dejar de fumarla al revés.

—Gracioso. Yo no fumo.

—Y yo no te conozco.

—Por supuesto que sí —siseo un tanto molesta— Recuerda que, hicimos juntos el examen de la licencia provisional. Tú, Todoroki, Yoarashi y Yo.

Bakugou ni se inmutó.

—¿Utsushimi Camie? ¿Licencia provisional? —volvió a decir la chica haciendo un ademán. Pero Bakugou sólo mostraba un tic en su ojo, la chica le comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas, no lo dejaba escoger un cepillo dental en paz.

—Ya déjame en paz, maldita loca.

—Ah vamos, yo hice aquella ilusión de Todoroki como un ikemen.

Al instante de recordar eso Bakugou estalló en una extraña carcajada. Recordar la ridícula cara de príncipe del bastardo mitad y mitad siempre lo hacía estallar en risa.

—¡Ah me has recordado! —aplaudió emocionada Camie.

—¡JA! Cómo olvidar la estúpida expresión del idiota en esa ilusión —se mofó, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella en ese entonces era que iba a ser un estorbo y una molestia. No obstante después de esa experiencia con los mocosos y la chica que logró arrancarle una carcajada se sintió bien. Camie esbozó una sonrisa de alivio haciendo que el rubio aclarara su garganta— Como sea, qué es lo que quieres.

—Nada en especial. Sólo te vi y quise saludar —miró el reloj de su muñeca y volviendo a ver al chico quién todavía no hacía su elección con respecto al cepillo, le guiño un ojo y se despidió con la mano abandonando el pasillo.

Cualquiera que conociera a Katsuki por primera vez se llevaría una mala impresión. Sin embargo en el caso de ella no fue así.


	2. Día 2

**Primera cita.**

Lanzó la almohada contra la pared con fuerza, gruñó por enésima vez y se tiró bruscamente sobre la cama. Su respiración descontrolada hacia que su pecho bajara y subiera con fervor, entonces Bakugou pasa con desesperación una mano sobre su cara, la cabeza le palpitaba y ese malestar seguía allí en su pecho.

—Maldita ilusionista sal de mi cabeza ¡maldición! —masculló hastiado, en eso se había convertido sus tardes en su habitación, en querer sacar a la chica que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Camie de su cabeza, desde que comenzó a fijarse más en ella a parte de reírse de la ilusiones que hacía de Todoroki, no había podido parar de pensar en ella y eso le enfurecía, porque le hacía pensar que le gustaba y eso no era bueno, al menos para él no lo era.

Una sonrisa linda, su cabello sedoso suelto, una figura esbelta y su feminidad resplandeciente ¡todo eso era lo que a Bakugou menos le gustaría! Camie era claramente lo opuesto a lo que Bakugou querría ver en una chica, no obstante el rubio explosivo parece gustarle contradecirse puesto que no puede negarse que le atraía la atención.

Bien, lo había aceptado Camie le gustaba.

—¿Cómo me deshago de esto? —tocó su pecho donde su corazón latía ferozmente— ¿¡Por qué no puedes palpitar más lento corazón de mierda!?

—¡Deja de gritar Katsuki! —la voz de su madre se escuchó detrás de la puerta y en toda la casa.

—Ya déjame en para vieja—escupió mientras la vena en su frente seguía palpitando.

—Vuelves a llamarme así y te castigaré —gritó en respuesta la mujer.

—Eso a mí no me importa.

Mitsuki no dijo nada más y siguió su camino, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lidiar con su hijo era lo que menos quería. Katsuki estaba con la paciencia al límite. Ni siquiera él se soportaba en esos instantes.

Recordó entonces que cuando se habían conocido ella pidió intercambiar números telefónicos, hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas mentales de porqué rayos intercambió números con ella y la buscó en su agenda.

Un repique, dos repiques y al tercero ella contestó.

—_¿Hola, Bakugou? ¡Vaya que sorpresa que me llamaras!_ —la escuchó reír y estaba casi seguro que tenía una tonta sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Ve al cinema cerca de la estación norte, te espero allí y ni se te ocurra ir tan llamativa, ilusiones, y que quede claro que estoy aceptando salir contigo hoy porque estoy aburrido.

—_¿Disculpa? Creo que tú me estas invitando a salir._

—¡No me cambies el tema, joder! —exclamó sintiendo la vergüenza apoderarse de su cara— ¡Ya te dije, cinema, hoy, nada llamativo!

Y colgó.

Revolvió su cabello desesperadamente y gruñó. Tal vez si salía con ella ya no la pensaría tanto y dejaría de sentirse como un idiota. Sí, eso funcionaría.

.

.

.

—¡Bakugou!

Pasó saliva cuando la vio agitar su mano atrayendo su atención, el vestido color salmón que usaba tallaba su cuerpo muy bien y las zapatillas blancas que decidió ponerse le daban una sensación casual. Se miró así mismo por un segundo y su camiseta negra le hizo dudar de haberse vestido así. Ya qué, los colores oscuros a excepción de sus tenis grises no eran llamativos, cuando se trataba de andar con alguien Bakugou prefería pasar desapercibido.

—¡Por fin has llegado! Estoy muy emocionada por esta cita y creeme nunca creí que algún día pasaría esto, recordaré rezar más a menudo a esa virgen de la que tanto habla mi abuela, parece ser efectiva.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó hastiado— Vamos y que quede claro que esto no es una cita, no te hagas ilusiones, ilusiones.

Camie esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. Entraron al lugar y Bakugou dejó que ella escogiera qué verían, para su mala suerte Camie parecía tener el gusto, al igual que muchas otras chicas, por las películas de comedias románticas.

Durante la proyección, su cabeza inclinada reposaba sobre su mano, la otra mano se encontraba sujetando la soda que compró. Katsuki no se perdía ni un segundo de la película y varias veces murmuraba criticas hacia el idiota del protagonista, según él.

Todo le parecía realmente estúpido y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio se besa con su ex bajo la lluvia? Podrían contraer neumonía o algo parecido. Además sería incómodo compartir saliva mientras sientes que el agua se te cuela por las fosas nasales.

Eso y más maquinaba en la mente del rubio explosivo, y a cada comentario meloso sentía repugnancia. Miró a su lado como Utsushimi disfrutaba de sus palomitas mientras tenía toda su atención en la película, lo notaba en su expresión, ella deseaba estar en el lugar de la protagonista.

Y sin darse cuenta su rostro se encontraba más cerca de lo que pudiera desear. Ante la inminente fuerza que lo atraía a ella como imán Bakugou solo podía esperar que la estupidez que haría en esos momentos valiera la pena y su corazón por fin dejara de palpitar como loco.

—Aquí viene mi parte favori... —Camie no terminó su oración porque los labios de Bakugou sobre los de ella se lo impidieron. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, quería decir que su parte favorita era el beso entre la protagonista y el chico con quien en verdad debía estar. Y ella sentía la maravillosa sensación de estar viviendo la escena. Bakugou la dejó de besar y cubrió su boca con el brazo— ¡Ba-Bakugou eso fue..!

—Cállate maldición —exclamó cubriendo bruscamente la boca de Camie con palomitas de maíz. No quería escuchar nada al respecto de lo dicho.

Camie hizo caso omiso al asunto por el momento quería terminar de ver la película y si indagaban más al rubio seguramente los sacarían por sus gritos. No obstante cuando salieran Bakugou no tendría escapatoria.


	3. Día 3

**_Mirando a las estrellas. _**

.

.

.

No sabe cómo es que su esposa es alguien tan hermosa, sólo sabe que la ama con locura, aunque no lo exprese de la manera melosa en la que Camie desearía Bakugou tiene por veces sus pequeños momentos. Llevan aproximadamente tres semanas casados, es un sábado cuando se cumple dicho tiempo y Camie ha tenido la idea de salir al patio trasero de la casa y tumbarse en el pasto húmedo adornado de luciérnagas para poder ver las estrellas, a su lado en total silencio Katsuki sólo se limita a verla de perfil, ver cada centímetro del rostro de la mujer a la que ama besar en las noches que se consumen el uno al otro. Sus pensamientos le parecen cada vez más cursis pero no puede evitarlo, ella tiene la culpa.

—Es hermoso verdad —suspira Camie mientras esboza una sonrisa al ver las estrellas tintineantes.

—Sí.

—Las estrellas siempre son hermosas.

—Ah, sí, ellas también lo son.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñen y suelta una torpe risita.

—Me encanta ver ese lado tuyo, Katsuki. No siempre eres el ogro que todos ven.

Bakugou bufa y esboza una media sonrisa. Su mirada baja hacia su mano que se mantiene entrelazada con la de Camie. El anillo dorado resplandece un poco y casi puede ver las estrellas en él. No es que Camie fuera un objeto pero muy internamente le agradaba pensar que ese anillo era tan solo una de muchas pruebas que hacían de esa mujer sólo de él.

—Lo que digas.

La rubia comienza a sentir sus párpados caer presos del sueño, y así cae bajo el hechizo soñoliento. Katsuki suspira y quita su mano del agarre de ella para tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre quedarte dormida —dice para si mismo, la ve tan cómoda entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida que no puede evitar darle un casto beso en su frente y lo hace.

Y así, lleva a su esposa a la habitación mientras las estrellas son testigos de uno de esos momentos en los que Katsuki muestra ese lado oculto.


	4. Día 4

**_Fantasía_**.

.

.

.

—No sé porqué te molestas si ha sido tu culpa.

Katsuki le apunta el cuello con su espada y Eijirou solo pasa saliva con lentitud, tal vez era mejor que no lo hiciera enfadar más de lo que estaba.

—Dije que fueras a buscarla, no me contradigas, esclavo —espetó con la furia destellando esos rojizos orbes. Había discutido con Camie hacía unas horas, cuando aún el sol brillaba en el cielo fue tanto el enojo de la chica que decidió irse de la cueva donde dormían para estar sola, a Bakugou le dio igual porque sabía que era mejor que se marchara de su vista, pero al caer la noche y ver que no regresaba comenzó a preocuparse.

A su manera, pero se preocupaba.

—Pero ¿por dónde debería empezar a buscar? No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar ella, Bakugou —preguntó Kirishima encogiendo sus hombros. Bakugou se estremeció al imaginarla perdida quien sabe dónde con todos los idiotas que deambulaban en el bosque, la ira corría por sus venas de sólo imaginar que alguien podría ponerle un dedo encima a su reina.

—Maldición —masculló arrojando la espada al suelo, se sentó en una roca frente a la fogata y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

—Ey, tranquilo, iré a inspeccionar el área, quizás la pueda ver desde el cielo —Kirishima posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, porque a pesar de que le servía fielmente como esclavo lo considerable un amigo más.

Y Katsuki sentía lo mismo, sólo que no se lo iba a decir.

—Iré por mi cuenta también —habló decidido— Buscaré por el Este.

—Yo iré hacia el Sur.

Kirishima asintió y salió de la cueva, por consiguiente se transformó en un gran dragón rojo, lanzó un rugido y se elevó por los cielos yendo hacia el Sur.

**_Bien, mientras el pelo extraño la busca por el Sur iré por el Este_**. Pensó el rubio ceniza. Se adentró a los bosques y mientras buscaba y buscaba, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado. Pero era culpa de ambos, porque se la pasaban discutiendo por cosas mínimas que al final se terminaban reconciliándose de una manera, que, a él le daba _satisfacción_.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó encolerizado. Y de pronto un recuerdo abofeteó su mente; era el recuerdo de una tarde en la que estaban descansando cerca de una cascada y Camie le había comentado a Bakugou que ese era un perfecto lugar para descansar.

¿Estaría allí la condenada?

Iría a corroborar. De todas formas el dichoso lugar si no mal recordaba estaba cerca y efectivamente así era, cuando llegó su pecho subía y bajaba de lo exhausto que estaba de tanto correr. Pero todo rastro de cansancio se esfumó cuando la vio a la orilla de la pequeña poza que se formaba bajo la cascada, ella estaba de espaldas y la luna la reflejaba haciendo que su hermoso cabello brillara aún más.

—Aquí estabas —dijo y vio como la chica se tensó para luego darse la vuelta y verlo.

—¿Tú? Hump, largo, no quiero verte —giró su vista nuevamente hacia el lugar que segundos antes estaba viendo.

—¿Te atreves a correrme después de que he venido a buscarte? —espetó Bakugou mientras la tomaba por el brazo y bruscamente la obligaba a ponerse de pie— Escucha muy bien, estúpida mujer, no vine hasta aquí para que me trates de esa forma ¿entiendes? —gritó, pero al ver que la chica mantenía sus párpados cerrados con mucho miedo suavizó su expresión. Era un verdadero imbécil— Maldición... Lo siento.

Camie abrió los ojos rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó para asegurarse de que no había oído mal.

—Joder, lo siento ¿sí? Ha sido mi culpa —suspira cansado, no era bueno ofreciendo disculpas— Pero también es tuya. Peleamos por cualquier mierda.

—Supongo que es verdad —ella baja la vista y Bakugou suaviza el agarre hasta que suelta su brazo. Camie suelta un sollozo y se abalanza hacia él para abrazarlo— ¡También lo siento!

Un diminuto rubor aparece en el rey de los dragones mientras corresponde su abrazo. La aleja un poco y le da un par de palmadas en su cabello.

—Sí, sí, como sea —dice mientras Camie limpia sus lágrimas— Sólo no vuelvas a irte así. Hay muchos imbéciles por acá y no quisiera hacerme responsable por la posible masacre que habría si alguien te pusiera un dedo encima.

—Sí, no lo volveré a hacer —sonríe enamorada, por muy gruñon que fuera su rey dragón, ella veía también un príncipe de ensueño en Katsuki ¿cómo? Bueno, no se sabe.


End file.
